


A Promise of Tomorrow... and All The Others After It

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats & Dogs - Freeform, Conclusion of Arguement, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash understood the meaning behind the gesture without North having to explain himself. It wasn’t that he was trying to shower him with gifts in an effort to distract him or woo him that way. And as silly as it sounded Wash knew it was a promise of a commitment, a correction to a past situation and a promise for all that were to come from here on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Tomorrow... and All The Others After It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> And now I can go back to fluff 'cause I have one major thing that North is gonna "gift" both Wash and York later but I wanted it to wait for a bit so it doesn't feel extremely force. So, I'm going to have more cute and more just them being a family 'cause when family fights its really... messy and complicated. And even more so when there's children living there as well. I know it was like that with my step-parents; kids know when shit goes down, they're smart.

Wash weaved his fingers together on the table as the blond across from him played with the straw wrapper. Maybe they shouldn’t have started the serious topic of conversation before getting their meal. Maybe he shouldn’t have done any of the things that he’s done, but he did and now that he’s made his bed he need to lay in it.

_“I love you.”_

_“Then prove it.”_

North sighed finally, “I will.” Washington glanced up from the straw wrapper that the other was fiddling with to stare at him in confusion. “I’ll prove it. To you, to York. Even the kids if I have to, but I can’t lose you. Every time you leave a part of me goes as well.” He shook his head, “I can’t stand the thought of living my life without you in it. I want you in my life and my son’s. But you feel that I have been causing a rift between the three of us, and I have been. I haven’t been giving you and York the time that you need alone. I’ll work on it. I will.”

Wash took him in; his gray-blue eyes sweeping over his form critically.

North looked good, though obviously distraught. The tension in his shoulders, his arms as he sat and watched the younger take in everything he was. The deep purple shirt was a familiar sight upon his person, though the collar was a little more rumbled than ever. None of the buttons (all three of them) were buttoned, showing off the pale skin beneath. He didn’t look to be sleeping well, not even a little.

Wash bit at his lip, “you talked to South?” The man nodded. “Ahh,” he paused, sighing at his thoughts and the mood. “This is awkward… Let’s… well, tell me how work was the last few days. How was Theta for you? Are the animals being good?”

North shook his head fondly, “Meta is doing good. Theta has started carrying him around everywhere in the house and Chief trails behind them.” The two blonds smile their tight lipped smiles at each other. North sighed, “Wash look—”

Wash shook his head. “North, I haven’t told York this but I won’t be the reason why the two of you break up—I can’t. I know York said that he’d leave with me but I can’t have that—I don’t want that. I can’t have one without the other, it wouldn’t feel right.”

North leaned in, covering the freckled man’s hands with his own. “I don’t want to lose either one of you; I love you Wash and I intend to jump through as many hoops, as many crazy and dangerous trials to show not only you and York, but myself and my nasty possessive subconscious that I trust the both of you and I trust you two to be together without me hogging the attention.”

Wash’s mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes growing watery as he stared out at his older lover. “Alex,” he whispered. The man in question only gripped the hands beneath his all the tighter. “Thank you,” Wash whispered again earning the shake of North’s head.

“Don’t thank me for doing something I was supposed to do anyways.”

\--

Wash and York had stayed with their friends and/or family for another couple of days with their kids in tow, and North was pouting. He’d freely admit that, he wasn’t exactly hiding it and even if he was, just one look at the guy would have people picking up on the fact that there was trouble in paradise. He had been lucky though; York was willing to play ball with him and agreed to a date and Wash agreed to one as well. Though, these dates were all just one-on-one. York and he had discussed many, many things—about what was to happen, what needed to happen. They talked about Washington; they talked about him a lot. The problem, it seemed, was not truly about the other thinking that the relationship lacked love but rather it lacked _trust_. And that was something that neither York nor North wished to have.

Following that, North had a nice long chat with his boss to discuss his hours to allow him to get off work earlier in the day. The woman had stared at him the whole time he was explaining the situation: North explained that he had two significant others and together they had three children to provide for, one of his lovers was a college student and would take care of the children while North and York were still at work and that the constant responsibility and the strain of stress and relationship complications was unfair.

She had suggested that he start earlier; come in an hour earlier than he was now so he could get out an hour earlier so he could be with his family. He had jumped at the chance; he had started his new shift that week and already he was feeling… better. He was feeling better being able to spend more time with his son and his home. He and Theta had already started to bring Chief out earlier before his diner and then again for a longer walk before Theta would go to bed.

His child looked happier, he bounced and kept talking about one topic after the other while his Dad listened on. He’d talk about York and Wash, about Delta and Epsilon when he saw them at school, he talked about his friends and his classmates, about his schoolwork and his teacher. And then, when North asked him about an idea that he had, Theta lit up and started talking about _that_ as well.

So, by the time that Theta and North returned home that night, North pulled out the pictures of the gift that he was going to pick up for Wash the next day. The boy stared at the phone in awe, his jaw wide open as he began to wiggle in his seat. “Do you think he’d like it?” North couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes!” The child exclaimed.

\--

He placed the animal in the blond’s hands as York gaped at the exchanged, “did you get him _a cat_?!”

“We were so hell bent on deny him Meta that I figured that I rectify that first before attempting to mend the rest.” He raised a brow at the brunet, smiling a tiny little awkward smile as the man continued to gape. “It’s not a bride unless it’s working,” he tried making light of it—smiling truly when York shook his head, a laugh falling from his lips.

He couldn’t help it. Serious, cautious North was throwing caution to the wind in an effort to appease his lovers. To make them happy—York give him that. He agreed not to hold the matter over him; it would only make everything worse if he just constantly kept dragging the man’s nose in the reminder of a mistake. Was it not York who lived by the ideals of _living in the moment_ —take one day at a time? It would go against his practices to suddenly change that now.

Wash sank to his knees with the pure breed Savannah kitten curled in his hands. Theta wrapped his arms around Wash’s shoulders and began whispering in his ear. “I didn’t mean to already name her but she was crying in the car when we were bringing her home and I felt bad that I couldn’t make her feel better,” Wash butt their heads together as Epsilon took a seat beside his parent, holding his hand out for the kitten to sniff at.

Wash hugged the kitten to his chest, freeing one of his hands to wipe at the moister threatening to gather on his lashes. “What did you name her?” he inquired; with one more wipe of his eyes he felt secure enough to return showering the kitten with affection.

“Sia, I heard her on the radio when we were bringing her home and she seemed to like it.” He reached over Wash’s shoulder to pet the spotted kitten’s head.

Wash smiled, “it’s a nice name. Sia.”

Wash understood the meaning behind the gesture without North having to explain himself. It wasn’t that he was trying to shower him with gifts in an effort to distract him or woo him that way. Wash _knew_ his cat breeds, he knew just how much a Savannah cat kitten goes. He could see just how well loved this kitten was, how beautiful her coat was. This kitten was bred from show cats—worth a pretty penny. This cat was a promise, as silly as it sounds. It was a promise of a commitment, a correction to a past situation and a promise for all that were to come from here on out.

Wash eased himself up on his feet; keeping Sia close to his chest, Wash closed the distance between he and his two lovers. He pressed a quick kiss to York’s lips first before kissing North’s. “Thank you, she’s beautiful,” he whispered against the taller blond’s lips, pecking them again because he felt like it. He missed kissing them.

“Meta seems to like her, he’s already started teaching her ways to enslave the poor dog.” Wash smiled up at the man, shaking his head fondly. He found it funny that Chief would bow to a kitten—he wasn’t yet an adult, he had lots of growing to do. Though, if Sia would get as big as her breed allows her to than they may have another dog sized pet in their home.

Maybe they should start thinking about a big place.


End file.
